Adranna
Eldest child of Prince Dalloran, Adranna, too, had drowned in the madness of Tyrion's court, but with every step southward had come increasingly to her senses. By the time Adranna reached Korhil, she had remembered everything and, on some impulse, told Captain Korhil, to whom she had been sent as a messenger, her tale. Adranna's brothers, Dannor and Dalroth, had taken their father to Tyrion in chains, and received rank and titles upon his execution. Alone of her family, Adranna could see the unfolding fates. When she protested, she had been given to Morathi as a plaything. The Hag Sorceress had delighted in remoulding the princess' mind in a manner entirely out of keeping with her noble rank, but Adranna's true self had bubbled to the surface. Sensing Korhil's reluctance, Adranna begged him to return, to break Morathi's hold over Tyrion. Adranna promised that she had prepared magics that could shield them both from the madness of the court – Morathi's power was spread thin, and Adranna sought to exploit a chink in the sorceress' enchantments. Shamed by the princess' determination, Korhil agreed, and the pair left for Duskwide, where they came across and feigned joining with Tyrion and Morathi's aestyrion. Whilst she did not want to fight on Tyrion and Morathi's behalf, Adranna knew that her only chance of survival – as well as that of her ally and confidant Korhil – lay in seeming a loyal and dedicated follower of the ersatz Phoenix King. Adranna would regretfully spill blood if called upon to do so, but her reluctance would surely be of no comfort to the kin of those she killed. The Battle of Withelan When Morathi toppled from her Dark Pegasus Sulephet in her magical duel against Alarielle, Adranna, with other handmaidens, carried her away, regretting that she could not drive a dagger into the Hag Sorceress's heart due to so many loyal handmaidens able to stop her. The Traitor's Due Adranna had arrived at Lothern before Korhil had ever stolen Widowmaker, bringing Malekith to action in such a way that ultimately led, contrary to her desires, to Korhil's execution by Dalroth's blade, Chayal. Her enchantments had bound her closer to Korhil than the latter had known. Thus, when the captain met his end, the princess soon brought word of it to Malekith's council. Adranna's grief was twofold. Korhil's death laid heavy upon the princess, even though she knew she could have done little to prevent it. Worse was the knowledge that if Korhil was taken, then so was Widowmaker. Not long after, she was captured while trying to slay her corrupted brother Dalroth, but a Wood Elf force led by Naestra and Arahan saved her as well as many others of Malekith's captives. She was ultimately slain by the Aeskhaine, amongst which was Korhil. Source * : Warhammer: The End Times Vol III: Khaine ** : pg. 82 ** : pg. 84 ** : pg. 88 ** : pg. 96 ** : pg. 101 ** : pg. 112 ** : pg. 113 ** : pg. 115 ** : pg. 131 es:Adranna Category:Asur Mages Category:The End Times Category:A